


To Whom it May Concern

by Menhaden



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Letters, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhaden/pseuds/Menhaden
Summary: "The Schuyler name is not a privilege Mr. Hamilton, and I will not allow you to treat me like some dog."This is a one shot short story about Elizabeth Schuyler and her reaction to the Hamilton affair.





	To Whom it May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Hamilton, I was sort of disappointed to see that Eliza was not focused on that much. Her character has so much personality and she has such rich history behind her. So, to make up for this lack of attention I have decided to write a short story in the form of a letter that describes Eliza's thoughts and feeling during the Hamilton affair.

To Whom it May Concern

Elizabeth Schuyler

June 1792

My Derelict, Husband

I am sure you have figured out by now that the kids and I are gone. We are not to be away forever, but will be gone with Angelica at our father's home, again, upstate. I’d invite you with us, yet sadly that would keep you away from the skank who you would much rather knock around with, rather than spend time with the people who showed you much love and believed in everything that you stood for.

When we first meet you were such a gentlemen. You would take my hand; go strolling with me in the park; take to festivals and balls around town and so much more. But now Alexander, it seems that I am nothing more than some sort of housemaid that not only do you neglect but also abuse. The Schuyler name is not a privilege Mr. Hamilton, and I will not allow you to treat me like some dog. 

There are no reasons that will excuse the your actions either, and though you believe everything was okay because you “cleared your name,” Angelica believes that you have became an Icarus and have flown to close to the sun. You have crashed your career and made us look like fools. And don’t fret about the children, for I will not be informing them on the acrostics that you have committed, because, unlike you, I’d want our children to be able to live a life with their parents. If work is so important to you, then you will sleep in your office instead. That way, we will never be of a nuisance for you again. 

“Forever Yours” 

Elizabeth Schuyler


End file.
